


Where You Invest Your Love

by Princeton



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Established Relationship, I mean sorta, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, PataterWeek, Post-Wedding, Wedding Day, all Kent wants is to get married in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeton/pseuds/Princeton
Summary: "Don't do this, Kenny." Jack repositioned himself so that he stood in front of Kent and blocked the the only exit. "If this is just your elaborate plan to get back at me-""To get back at you?" Kent cut him off. He felt the swell of heat climb up his chest and resisted the urge to jab his finger against Jack's chest. "First of all, you don't refer to me as Kenny. Kenny is for Alexei and Alexei only, you got that?" He waited for a sign of acknowledgement before he continued. "Secondly, Jack, today's my wedding. I'm getting married to someone who loves me. Today isn't about you."(or the one where Jack shows up uninvited to Kent's wedding)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a wedding day fic revolving the couple that is Alexei "Tater" Mashkov and Kent "Parse" Parson (ft. Jack "Wedding Crasher" Zimmermann).
> 
> Check out end notes for any trigger warnings!
> 
> Also any kudos or comments left are appreciated <3

Kent was getting married. There was less than an hour until the ceremony and he was getting married and oh shit, he bounced on his toes, this was really happening. For years he'd convinced himself no one would love him back enough to spend the rest of their lives with him, enough to say yes, and now he was going to have a fairytale wedding at a greystone mansion, out on its luscious green garden by a soft flowing fountain. Call him pathetic, Kent didn't care. He was thrilled to be exchanging his vows in front of friends while someone played the piano.

Everything was going to be perfect.

Sure, none of their family would be around, but that was fine because screw them and their uptight religious, "you can't be serious," bottom feeding, good for judging, unconditional love my sweet hockey ass, selves. Kent didn't want them around to ruin his day.

"Mine and 'Xi's day," he smiled.

Kent slid his hands down his chest, past the front lapels of his suit, and settled them on his wait. He watched the way his suit moved with him as he walked a step to the side, then back, then forward again. Since Miriam, the sweet wedding coordinator Alexei had begged them to hire after arguing for a week over napkin colors, had left to supervise the guests arrival, Kent had stood in front a mirror and admired his reflection. He'd had his suit made by Kiton, an Italian brand, and couldn't be more excited for Alexei to see him wearing it. Because even though their marriage was taboo for both their religious backgrounds and there weren't any relatives to impress, the couple had kept some traditions alive. Small, simple ones. Ones that Kent had ingrained in him from adolescence like not seeing one another in their wedding attire or risk bad luck, and ones that he couldn't deprive Alexei from experiencing like being held up for ransom as Alexei went through tests and trials by Kent's hockey family until he was deemed worthy.

Overall, they'd been having fun since morning. Nothing had been wrong and Kent's anxiety had kept its wicked head down. He thought, before he spotted blue eyes watching him from the mirror, that it would be like that for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Kent can't recall the last time he had an actual conversation with Jack.

While they saw each other frequently at sporting events and parties, there was always an air of tension or awkwardness hanging over them. Take for example two weeks ago when Kent had left Alexei's hotel room to grab coffee and maybe something solid enough to call breakfast. On his way out he'd crossed paths with Jack. From the track shorts and annoying yellow sneakers he wore, Kent figured he was going out for a morning run.

Leave it to Jack to go above and beyond even during a roady, he'd thought as he tried to ignore the defensive glare he received as they walked towards the elevator. They'd danced around who'd push the button for the lobby, an awkward pause following after they both said "I'll do it" at the same time. Though the trip down was only ten floors, it felt like it dragged on for ages.

In lieu to their situation, something in Kent had told him to try and ease the tension by saying "Hey, Jack" instead of Zimms but that idea died the moment Jack pushed in his earphones and drowned Kent out. So, yeah. Kent can't remember the last time he properly spoke to Jack. No recollections of a "Hey" or "Sup" or "Not right now." Kent wasn't picky, he would accept anything Jack gave him. But even after he'd started hanging around Alexei and going to team grills and cheering in the WAGs section, even after Kent won his third Stanley and proposed to Alexei, there was nothing. That's why catching Jack standing in his dressing room on the day of his wedding was the last thing Kent had expected. The reason why he had to do a double take and when the image didn't disappear, felt his breath catch.

"What are you doing here?" Kent turned around to come face to face with his demons.

Jack took a step forward but stopped when Kent took one back.

"You weren't invited."

And it's true. When Kent, Alexei, and Miriam had sat down to plan the guest list, Kent had specifically stated that no invite should be extended to Jack Zimmerman or his boyfriend. His opposition had ruffled a few feathers with Alexei as he said, "Zimmboni is friend, Kenny. You said you were over him." But at the end it was Kent who had won the argument.

He'd taken Alexei's hands in his and squeezed them just short of too tight and said "I am, but you've seen the way he treats me. He hasn't said a word since you introduced me to the team as your boyfriend. Hell, 'Xi, he didn't even congratulate me when I popped the question. I don't want drama in my wedding."

Alexei had met his eyes and after a minute of staring, nodded. "Fine. We not invite them. But if they don't come, then Susan doesn't. She always speak to me like I'm a baby. Don't like her."

"Deal."

 _Deal_.

So why was Jack here? In his dressing room? Calling him, what was that, Kenny?

Kent felt a woozy sort of feeling at the sound of his pet name coming from Jack's lips. He'd have hunched over himself had the next few words from Jack not knocked him back.

"Don't do this, Kenny." Jack repositioned himself so that he stood in front of Kent and blocked the the only exit. "If this is just your elaborate plan to get back at me-"

"To get back at you?" Kent cut him off. He felt the swell of heat climb up his chest and resisted the urge to jab his finger against Jack's chest. "First of all, you don't refer to me as Kenny. Kenny is for Alexei and Alexei only, you got that?" He waited for a sign of acknowledgement before he continued. "Secondly, Jack, today's my wedding. I'm getting married to someone who loves me. Today isn't about you." _It stopped being about you a long time ago_ , Kent bit his sentence short. He was ready for this conversation to end just as quickly as it'd started. He wanted Jack to leave; to stop staring at him with those big pitiful eyes. But most importantly, Kent wanted to go find Alexei and maybe send security to escort Jack out. But as he tried to push forward, Jack grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me!" Kent demanded.

Jack's hold tightened and during Kent's fight to go he reached for his other wrist. "No, I came here to talk," he said.

"Well that's nice and all but I don't give a rats ass what you came here for."

"Come on, Kent. You aren't seriously doing this? Kent. Stop for a second." Jack pleaded. He held on as Kent tried furiously to pull his arms away.

"You're hurting me!"

"Then maybe try listening and stop moving! Kent, marriage is a serious commitment and if you're just doing this to get my attention-"

"Your attention? How desperate do you think I am?"

"Kent, you once wrecked your car! Drove it straight into traffic so I'd come see you! I wouldn't put faking a marriage beneath you!"

"I was a kid!" Kent yelled back as tears stung his eyes. He stopped his thrashing and the grip on his arm softened. "I was a kid," he repeated. He knew the incident Jack referred to and he didn't want to remember. It'd been one of his lowest moments in history and Kent knew he was lucky to be alive.

Back when he was young and desperate for Jack to look at him like he used to, Kent had sped into oncoming traffic. Most cars had avoided him but there was one that couldn't swerve out the way in time and impacted right onto the side of Kent's car. While Kent had ended up at a hospital with a broken arm and a couple bruises; he'd heard from his lawyer and agent that the other driver had died on scene.

Jack never actually showed up, but he had called. He'd told Kent he needed to stop being desperate and maybe get some help. "Look for a therapist, Kenny," he'd said. And after Kent had gone to trial and got off with barely three months of house arrest and heavy fines, he had.

At therapy Kent realized what he felt for Jack Zimmerman may have once been love but it was borderline obsession, now. And it was unhealthy. He was diagnosed with anxiety and bipolar disorder. He stopped drinking, started taking medication, and when half a year had past he started speaking to Alexei again.

Since then he'd gotten better.

So why, Kent thought as Jack reminded him he'd been in his twenties at the time and not a child, why did he have to be reminded of his past on a day that was supposed to be a new chapter in his life. A day that was supposed to have zero Jack in it in the first place.

Kent looked down at the hands still around his wrists.

"How'd you get in here, Jack?" he asked as he slipped his wrists away. There was a ring of red fingers left behind. Kent's skin too pale, too sensitive. "The place is invite only."

"Yeah, I know. Tater invited me."

"Alexei?" Kent looked up and searched for a sign that told him Jack had lied. That Alexei hadn't broken his promise.

"He said he wanted us to hatch things over."

"And accusing me of still loving you is how you hatch things over?"

"It's how I make sure you aren't using him."

"Jack," Kent shook his head in disbelief, "He's my fiancé."

"And he's my friend," Jack replied as if he needed to remind Kent of the fact. As if Alexei didn't remind Kent enough at home when he came back with a pie that Jack, his best pal, had given him.

Kent felt sick inside; something ugly rumbling in his belly. "Is that it? You're jealous I'm taking your friend away? I mean, no shocker there. You didn't want to share your daddy and now you don't want to share Alexei."

"You know that's not true," Jack scrunched his brows.

"You sure? I think I remember someone tipping back a bottle of pills because his dad was paying too much attention to his boyfriend and comparing them. No wait," Kent laughed, "We were never actually dating."

Jack clenched his jaw and Kent knew he knew where this was going.

"No," Kent shook, "I was just a hookup. A distraction. And I got too attached."

"I'm not here to talk about the past," Jack said firmly.

"Oh, so you can bring up mine but the moment I bring up yours it's invalid?"

"Kent?"

"What?" Kent yelled. He turned towards the door and saw Miriam standing there. She had on a startled expression and Kent immediately regretted yelling at her because she'd been nothing but understanding and considerate since they'd met.

"I'm sorry," she quickly glanced at Jack as she took a step in the room and handed Kent a sealed envelope.

"No," Kent sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, Miriam. What is this?"

"A letter from Alexei."

Jack stood aside and looked busy. He walked towards the window that overlooked the courtyard and watched the guests walk in. They came in pairs and carried beautifully wrapped gifts signed off to Kent and Alexei.

Kent didn't spare him a glance as he dug his finger into the corner of the envelope and nudged the thing open. He slid out the letter and let his eyes scan over the sloppy writing, mouthed the words as he read, and smiled when he reached the end. He was mad Alexei had broken his promise and invited Jack, but they would speak about that afterwards. Right now, right now Kent had a letter telling him Alexei loved him with all his heart and that he was nervous about messing up his vows but he'd be saying them in Russian anyways so at least no one would know if he did.

"Miriam," Kent said as he looked for a slip of paper and a pen.

"Yes?"

"Please have someone escort Mr. Zimmerman out. I'm going to write my letter to Alexei and then if you could send it to him, I'd really appreciate it."

She nodded, pressed her finger up to the Bluetooth in her ear and asked for security to come to the west wing.

But apparently Jack hadn't said enough, Kent thought as footsteps clacked and Jack walked to the table he had sat down at.

"We aren't done talking," he said.

Before he could get another step closer Miriam, too good for his world Miriam, took a step between them. She put her hand on the back of Kent's chair. "Yes you are," she had tilted her head up to look directly at Jack.

"She's right," Kent stilled his hand. "We can do this another day, but you can't ruin this for me. I'm not having a repeat of the drafts."

"Excuse me?"

Kent put his pen down flat on the table and looked up to address Jack properly. If he weren't so grown, if they'd been having this conversation years earlier, Kent could see himself falling for Jack again. Could picture himself willing to lose his individuality and accepting all the pain Jack delivered so long as there were spare moments of affection. But they weren't good for one another; not now and not when they were teenagers chasing their dreams. "I'm not having you make me feel bad for being happy," Kent said.

"I never-" Jack shook his head, "I've never been the one stopping you from that."

"That's where you're wrong, Jack. God, all the shit that's happened in my life is because of you! You think seeing your best friend half way to hell doesn't fuck someone up?"

Jack clenched his fists but before he could respond there was a knock.

"Someone called for security?" a man asked as he lightly rasped his knuckles on the door.

Kent recognized him as one of the men Alexei had specifically hired for the wedding. "Hey, Ventura," he pointed him to Jack, "Please."

"Kenny," Jack sounded tired.

Ventura held the door open for him to willingly leave but when Jack didn't budge he took a step forward to collect him. "Mr Parson doesn't seem interested in having you around much longer," Ventura pushed him towards the exit and warned him to get moving or be moved. They were halfway out the door when Eric and Alexei bumped into them.

"Zimmboni?" Alexei looked at Jack and the tall wall Ventura had built behind him. "What is going on. Ventura, we do not hurt guests."

"Ain't a guest, Mr Mashkov. He was in here causing trouble."

"Trouble of what kind?" Alexei asked and Kent took that as his que to speak up.

As he pushed away from his seat he thanked Marian for standing in. It was only when he was closer to the door that he spoke loud enough to get everyone's attention. "He came in here and started accusing me of not loving you."

"What?" Alexei looked over Venturas shoulder and when he saw the disheveled state Kent was in, gasped. He pushed past the two and quickly wrapped Kent in his arms.

"He said I was using you," Kent continued. He ignored the want to melt into Alexei's embrace. Instead, he tuck his arms so they were against his chest and lightly pushed.

"Zimmboni wouldn't say that."

"Bet you think he wouldn't hurt me either but look at this," Kent showed him his wrist and the color that tainted his otherwise white skin. The red ring from earlier hadn't disappeared.

Alexei took Kent's wrist in his and slowly brushed his thumb above the forming bruise. A conflicted expression played across his face as he said, "Jack, you hurt my Kenny?"

"No," Jack tried to get closer and explain but Ventura was one step ahead and extended his arm as to grab him from his waist and pulled him back.

"Let him go!" Eric jumped. But the bodyguard didn't do so until Jack was under the door frame again.

"You get a step closer and you're on the ground," Ventura warned.

Now with distance from the couple, Jack tried to explain his truth of the story. "I didn't hurt him intentionally. I was trying to speak to him and he started walking away. I only grabbed him so he'd stop."

Alexei huffed. "Of course he want to leave. You say to him he doesn't love me."

"No. I said that if he was getting married for any reason _besides_ loving you, he should reconsider."

"Liar!" Kent barked. He wanted to yell at him to say the truth, admit what he really said, but Alexei gave him a warning look and he stopped. "He's lying," he mumbled.

"I'm not. I told him, I said if he doing this to get my attention then to stop. You're my friend Tater, I couldn't 't have him hurting you.'"

Eric, who'd been silent besides the few times he hadn't been, looked at Jack like he had a third head. "You said what?" he groaned. "Jack, you said you were coming here to congratulate him and tell him you wanted to patch things up. Not accuse him of being in love with you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Look, I know Parson. I was going to congratulate him but-"

"But you decide to be bully instead?" Alexei spoke this time. He looked at Jack and then at Ventura. There was an obvious reluctance as he asked the bodyguard to please show them the way out. "I'm sorry. Jack, Bitty. I'm thinking is best we stop now. There is wedding to do and this is not good talk for before. We do later, yes? After."

Eric nodded, Jack sighed. Ventura led the way down hall and past the stairs. Jack eventually following willingly with Eric at his side.

With the room only occupied by Kent, Alexei, and Miriam, everything should have been better. Everything should have gone back to normal. But Kent felt just as uncomfortable as he had when he'd noticed Jack staring at him. Maybe even worse.

Kent tried to stop the stir in his stomach and looked at Alexei. Alexei always made the uneasiness a little more bearable, but at this second all looking at him did was make Kent feel worse. "He came in here accusing me of still being obsessed with him. He, he said you invited him? Did you invite him, 'Xi?"

"Yes but-"

"You promised me you wouldn't," Kent interjected.

"I know, but I'm thinking that if I invite him then you two can hug and make up. He was supposed to be good surprise. Not bad."

Kent squeezed his eyes close. He breathed in through his nose, held it for five, exhaled, then repeated.

"Kenny?" Alexei poked when Kent finally opened his eyes and looked at him with a peculiar expression.

Kent had made an attempt at a smile but it looked more like a grimace. "How much longer until the ceremony?"

Marian, because god she was still there, looked at her watch. "You should be standing at the alter in ten."

"Okay, that's not happening. I don't feel," Kent made a vague gesture with his hand, "Happy. Zimms kinda put a damper on my day."

"We can stall for time," she offered.

"No," Kent tugged at his tie. He'd been fidgeting since Jack had shown up but barely registered the way he'd reused his hair and untied his tie. His stupid tie that matched Alexei's with what appeared to be dots but were tiny hockey pucks. "I don't think I can get married," Kent finally admitted, "Not in this state."

"What?"

"Maybe we should call the wedding off."

"No!" Alexei quickly stopped the wedding coordinator from pressing her ear piece and sending the message. He begged her to give him a minute.

Kent was having none of it though. He'd thought he'd been okay but now that his heart wasn't threatening to beat out his chest and he didn't have to pretend to be strong in front of Jack, Kent felt small. He was tired and a mess and damn it, he'd seen Alexei in his suit and what was the point of everything if they'd end up with bad luck anyways?

"Kenny, I'm sorry I invite Zimmboni but don't say we not marry. I love you so much. Want to make you Kent Mashkov sooner than later."

"I know," Kent let Alexei link their fingers together. "But my wedding day is supposed to be a happy one."

"So we make happy! We not let one person ruin it. Please," Alexei brushed his lips again the tip of Kent's fingers, "Please."

Kent tried for an excuse, something that was strong enough to stand up against the softness and despair in his fiancé's voice. "My hair’s a mess," he mumbled.

"So we fix. Make nice," Alexei answered.

"That'll take forever. I had Straggler and Mosey help me all morning."

"Then we get Straggler, Mosey, and Jeff to help us. More hands! We finish faster."

"But who's gonna erase the fact you already saw me in my suit and tie? That's bad luck, 'Xi."

Alexei pressed another soft kiss on Kent’s fingers. "Please."

"I'm already a mess," Kent went on, "I don't need any more bad fortune. Life's hard enough."

"I," Alexei frowned, "I not know how to fix this?" His statement came out sounding more like a question. As if he himself couldn't believe there wasn't anything he could do to help.

"Exactly. We don't have time anyways."

Alexei slumped his head in defeat. “Okay.”

“We can do this again in the summer,” Kent offered. “Or, I don't know. We can get married just the two of us and skip this whole thing. We'll figure something out.” Miriam took that as her sign to start wrapping things up. She wrung her hands together and with the couples permission, exited the room. She needed to tell the rest of the staff and the guests and-

Miriam gasped. "The spare tux!" she explained when she ran back into the room and Kent and Alexei looked at her. "Kent, you have a spare suit!"

"Right!" Alexei, who'd gone to rest his head on the table, peeked up. He had the residue of tears on his face but his smile was mind blowing. "Kenny, you say you can't decide and got two. I'm say you crazy to spend so much money but maybe not so crazy after all."

"I think we may have it in the car," Miriam added. "I can have Pepper check."

"See!" Alexei lent down and kissed Kent. This time right on his lips and a little less gentle. "Please, princess,” he begged, "Don't say you not marry me now. We fix everything."

"I don't know. Do we have time for all of that?" Kent asked.

"Stop asking about time. We make time," Alexei answered. "You take all time you need. Friends will understand. Don't worry. Just say you marry me, Kenny. Say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's brief mention of homophobia in the first few paragraphs, Jack's drug overdose somewhere in the middle, and an implied failed suicide attempt from Kent's youth. If any of that makes you uncomfortable you don't have to read this. However, none will go into too graphic detail.


End file.
